


Diabolik Maid

by MonsterFlydotcom



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, BL, Blood, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Idiots, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Random & Short, Secretly a Virgin, Shonen Ai, Silly, Vampires, dumbness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterFlydotcom/pseuds/MonsterFlydotcom
Summary: Kurokawa Reiko is your average homeless teenager looking for work.Karlheinz gives him one. "Then become my maid and look after my boy's for me, do that and i'll cover your schooling, living and health expenses.""I'll do it! it's a deal!"Thus Kuro-chan's days as a maid begins.





	Diabolik Maid




End file.
